


Vignettes: White

by Argonometra



Category: RWBY, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen, Non-Chronological, mild cliffhangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonometra/pseuds/Argonometra
Summary: Various Choices in various worlds.





	1. Pyrrha and Jaune (1)

Propaganda posters had immortalized the moment. A young warrior raising her spear triumphantly, red locks flowing in the wind: a lone Companion approaching her, scattering bloodied dust beneath his immaculate hooves. Both figures were graceful, inspirational- and utterly inaccurate.

 _They always do this,_ she explained to Jaune. _Especially with my hair- as if I never wore a helmet!_

The last artist had called it ‘striking’- a compliment Pyrrha quite enjoyed- but gone on to confound her with talk of primary colours and the Mistrali flag. And the painting _he’d_ created resembled her no more than any of the others.

Jaune felt the unspoken gripe beneath his Herald’s words. : _At least it looks nice,:_ he murmured diplomatically. : _Hey, if they print enough of these, d’you think my parents will forget that time I tripped over a bucket?:_

Pyrrha laughed, leaning back against Jaune. The Companion’s coat was warm and smooth with the grooming she’d given him that morning.

_We can only hope._


	2. Pyrrha and Jaune (2)

In truth, Pyrrha had thought she’d never be Chosen. Like the other orphans, she’d been herded at a young age into Mistral’s Field. She remembered the children’s hope- their disappointment- the rustle of little shoes alongside melodious hooves.

They had all wanted to be Chosen, to join the great family that was the Heraldic Circle. It was just another kind of adoption.

_And just like the other kinds-_ Pyrrha shook her head. No. She wouldn’t think of them.

She did.

_-doomed to failure._

_That wasn’t anyone’s fault_ , she thought fiercely. _It was hard times. For everybody. People could barely feed their **blood** children._

The sadness forced back memories, though. Memories of moneyed lords and politicians praising her- Mistral’s newest celebrity- during lavish dinners. The endless gifts, the bouquets, the chocolates.

_And when you were small and weak, huddling beneath bargain blankets_ , her thoughts hissed bitterly, _they didn’t give a **damn** about you._

Yes- that was the great paradox of her life, wasn’t it? In the end, she was… _really_ glad that a foreign Companion had Chosen her. Even though it meant endless hours of poring over legal books. ( _And_ , Pyrrha grimaced, _the frustration of arguing with the council._ )

No, jurisdictional law was not fun. But the matter had been settled months ago. They’d even given her a fancy title: _Pyrrha Nikos, Herald-Concilator of Mistral and Vale._

True, Pyrrha had not expected to be Chosen.

But she liked the sound of that.


	3. Blake and Yang (1)

It is often said, by those seeing Companions for the first time, that they can outrun the wind. This may never be proved.

But during Yang’s Search, she did come very close.

_Blake!_ she yelled. _Blake, stop!_ But Yang’s thoughts were drowned out by the train’s rumbling and her own thundering heartbeat.

Yang would have screamed, if her lungs weren’t already burning with exhaustion. It could be _hours_ until this train stopped. Hours of the Call resonating in her heart and mind.

She spitefully vowed never to wear tack again. If she’d followed the Call immediately, _like she’d wanted to_ , she and this Blake could be sharing a hot mash right now. _But no, you just **had** to get all dolled up. Make a **good impression** during the most **important** moment of your life!_

She snarled and ran even faster, churning leaves underfoot. Why, oh _why,_ couldn’t her Chosen have worked in a building? Hunting down a librarian would be much less sweaty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang actually couldn't have left at a better moment, but it'll be a few minutes in-universe before she finds that out. That's the great thing about writing _Valdemar_ fanfiction: it's weird if inexplicable coincidences _don't_ hurry the plot along.

**Author's Note:**

> If Season 2 showed us anything, it was that in some distant alternate universe, _Pyrrha_ is the Callow Young Hero and Jaune is her BFF and Unwavering Moral Support. This vignette is dedicated to that universe.


End file.
